darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ringed City (location)
The Ringed City is a location in Dark Souls III: The Ringed City. Description The Ringed City is said to be located at world's end. Despite the First Flame fading, there is still a sun in the sky. A tall tower hides a key component of the Ringed City, which also leads to the place where the city's rulers, the Pygmy Lords, live: a barren wasteland of unknown nature. Adjacent locations *The Dreg Heap *Purging Monument (subsection) *Pygmy's Throne (subsection) Bonfires The Ringed City - Mausoleum Lookout.png|Mausoleum Lookout The Ringed City - 02.png|Ringed Inner Wall The Ringed City - 03.png|Ringed City Streets The Ringed City - 04.png|Shared Grave The Ringed City - 05.png|Church of Filianore The Ringed City - 06.png|Darkeater Midir The Ringed City - 07.png|Filianore's Rest The Ringed City - 08.png|Slave Knight Gael Characters *Amnesiac Lapp *Filianore *Pygmy King *Shira, Knight of Filianore Enemies Respawning *Harald Legion Knight *Hobbled Cleric *Judicator Giant (Judicator Argo) *Ringed Knight *Ruin Knight (summon) *Silver Knight Ledo (dark spirit and summon) *Skeleton *Undead Cleric *White-faced Locust *Zullie the Witch (summon) Non-respawning *Iron Dragonslayer *Mimic Bosses *Darkeater Midir *Halflight, Spear of the Church *Slave Knight Gael Items Mausoleum Lookout *Budding Green Blossom (×2) *Divine Blessing (drop: Judicator Giant) *Ember *Hidden Blessing *Large Soul of a Weary Warrior / Soul of a Venerable Old Hand *Ruin Set *Soul of a Crestfallen Knight / Soul of a Champion *Titanite Chunk (×2) *Titanite Scale (×2) **One is found immediately behind the landing zone where the Batwing Demons drop the player. **One is dropped by a Crystal Lizard in the ruins adjacent to the grave gauntlet. *Twinkling Titanite (drop: Crystal Lizard) Ringed Inner Wall *Black Witch Set *Divine Blessing (drop: Judicator Giant) *Dragonhead Shield *Ember *Hollow Gem *Large Soul of a Crestfallen Knight / Soul of a Great Champion (×2) *Mossfruit (×4) *Purging Stone (×2) *Ringed Knight Spear *Sacred Chime of Filianore (gift: Shira, Knight of Filianore) *Shira's Set* *Shriving Stone *Siegbräu (gift: Amnesiac Lapp) *Titanite Chunk (×2) *Titanite Slab (gift: Shira, Knight of Filianore) *Twinkling Titanite (×3) **One is found on a corpse in the hidden alcove of the spiral staircase building filled with Hobbled Clerics. **Two are dropped by a Crystal Lizard at the top of the long ladder from the swamp, which attempts to lead the player into an ambush by two Ringed Knights. *Wolf Ring +3 (drop: Seeker of the Spurned) :* If required conditions are met. Ringed City Streets *Black Witch Veil *Church Guardian Shiv *Dark Gem *Dragonhead Greatshield *Havel's Ring +3 *Hidden Blessing (drop: Judicator Giant) *Iron Dragonslayer Set (drop: Iron Dragonslayer) *Large Soul of a Weary Warrior / Soul of a Venerable Old Hand (×2) *Ledo's Great Hammer *Preacher's Right Arm *Prism Stone (×4) *Ringed Knight Straight Sword *Rubbish *Soul of a Crestfallen Knight / Soul of a Champion (×2) *Soul of a Weary Warrior / Soul of an Old Hand (×3) *Titanite Chunk (×6) *Titanite Scale (×7) **Two are found on corpses in the immediate battle arena of the Iron Dragonslayer. **One is found to the right of the stone bridge guarded by Darkeater Midir, with a Ringed Knight waiting in ambush. **Two are found on a corpse within the first cave used to take cover from Midir's strafing attacks. **Two are found on the lower cliffside path used to avoid Midir's strafing attacks. *Twinkling Titanite (×2) **One is guarded by a White-faced Locust on the left edge of the swamp. **One is found at the back of the sunken church guarded by multiple Ringed Knights. *White Birch Bow *White Preacher Head *Young White Branch (×3) Shared Grave *Blessed Gem *Blindfold Mask (drop: Moaning Knight) *Lapp's Set (gift: Unbreakable Patches) *Lightning Gem *Ring of the Evil Eye +3 (drop: Mimic) *Simple Gem *Titanite Scale (×2) **One is dropped by the Crystal Lizard on the opposite side of the collapsing stairs trap. **One is found on the stone bridge that leads to the Church of Filianore, where Darkeater Midir fights the player for the last time. *Twinkling Titanite (drop: Crystal Lizard) Church of Filianore *Antiquated Plain Set (excluding leggings) *Budding Green Blossom (×3) *Chloranthy Ring +3 *Ember *Filianore's Spear Ornament *Large Soul of a Weary Warrior / Soul of a Venerable Old Hand *Lightning Arrow *Ringed Knight Paired Greatswords (drop: Ringed Knight) *Ritual Spear Fragment *Spears of the Church (drop: Darkeater Midir) *Titanite Scale (×2, dropped by Crystal Lizard) *Titanite Slab (drop: Halflight, Spear of the Church) *Twinkling Titanite (×2) Filianore's Rest *Blood of the Dark Soul (drop: Slave Knight Gael) *Crucifix of the Mad King (drop: Shira, Knight of Filianore) *Titanite Slab (drop: Ringed Knight) Gallery Yx1MLnc.jpg|Concept art 16179441 1399410936798613 6301141962806241244 o.jpg|Concept art The Ringed City - 01.png|Panoramic view References pl:Miasto Pierścienia Category:Dark Souls III: Locations Category:The Ringed City